East Meets West (was TFATF 2)
by milissas
Summary: My take on the sequel to The Fast and the Furious.
1. The Cali Aftermath

Chapter 2

History:This story starts right where the movie left off.All the character from the movie survived, with the additions of a deceased character who was Dom's brother and Morgan who will eventually be the new girl in Dom's life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The Cali Aftermath

Mia heard the Supra pull into the emergency room lot before she could see her brother or Brian.She wasn't too surprised when Dom came through the doors alone.

"Where's Brian?"

Dom didn't answer and Mia noticed that he was cradling his right arm.

"Jesus Dom what the hell happened?"

"I had a little accident.Where's Jesse?"

"He's in surgery; Johnny and Lance are also here.Why don't you get yourself checked out too, maybe we could get a group discount."

"What is with the attitude Mia?Are you angry because your boytoy isn't here?He was a cop Mia!He lied to us."

"Dom, he sacrificed his career and his life to save you and Vince.If you're standing here in front of me then he must have let you walk; do you think the department is just going to forget what he did?He told me the truth after you left me at Race Wars, which is more then you've ever done.I mean about the trucks Dom and don't even try to tell me that you were doing it for me.You could have been hurt or worse killed, then what would I do?"

"Mia, listen to me.Brian used you to get to me; he didn't care about you.He wanted to get big bad Dominic Toretto."

"Excuse me Mr. & Ms. Toretto?I'm Dr. Mills; I was Jesse's surgeon."

"Please call me Dom, how is he?"

"Well Dom, he lost a lot of blood but he was lucky that the bullet didn't hit any vital organs.We had to remove his spleen and the gash on his head required six stitches to close it up."

"Can we see him?"

"He's being transferred to a room now; I'll have the nurse come get you when he's ready to receive visitors."

Meanwhile at the intersection after the railroad crossing, LAPD cruisers are everywhere and Brian slowly makes his way towards the beat up Ford that has just arrived on the scene.

"What the hell happened O'Conner?"

"We raced I lost."

"This isn't your car.It's registered to one Dominic Toretto."

"I borrowed it; I don't have a car.I lost the eclipse to Dom and the Supra was the replacement."

"You realize this little folly might have cost you your career in law enforcement?"

"I'm young yet I can still find another career, maybe settle down and have a family."

"Brian I want you in my office tomorrow at nine, bring your badge and your gun."

"Fine."


	2. The Hospital

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hospital

---

Brian

The room went silent as I walked in.I glanced at Mia and she looked like she had been crying.Leon was leaning against the wall and Dom was sitting next to Jesse's bed.He stood when I entered.

"What are you doing here Spilner or should I say O'Conner?"

"I came to see how Jesse was doing."

"He's fine, so now you can go."

"Dom, I'm not testifying against any of you.As far as I'm concerned, I didn't see anything."

"Well that's good to know Brian but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to all of us."

"Dom, I was just doing my job and trust me when I went undercover I didn't plan on making such good friends or falling for your sister."

I walked out of the room before anybody could respond.

"Mia don't you dare go after him!"

I stopped and looked back towards the room as Mia ran from it.

"Brian wait please."

"Mia"

"Don't say anything, this is a bad time right now and I believe that you were telling the truth about everything you told me.Once things calm down, I'll call you."

"What about Dom?"

"Dom will have to learn how to deal.This is my life, my decision."

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be waiting for it because right now you've all I have Mia."

Then I walked away.

Outside I hailed a cab and had him take me to Racer's Edge.I had been staying in the back room while I was on assignment, so I figured I'd pack up my belongings and check into a motel until tomorrows meeting.

-----

Mia's View 

I walked back into Jesse's room knowing that Dom would be waiting.I knew that I had did the right thing, for the first time in my life I was doing something for me.

"What did you say to him Mia?"

"It's none of your business Dom.It's my life."

"Was he that good in bed Mia, that you're choosing him over your family?"

"Fuck you Dom, my whole life I listened to every word you said and took your advice like it was the gospel and where has that gotten me?I'm 23 and I never had one serious boyfriend because you've always scared them away."

"Mia they weren't good enough for you."

"Dom enough I'm not listening to this anymore."

I grabbed my jacket and left the room, as I walked out through the doors I caught site of Letty arguing with a nurse.

"Damn, Letty we can't take you anywhere."

"Mia, can you give me a ride home before Nurse Ratchet here signs me back in?"

"Sure Letty let's go."


	3. Dom's Women

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dom's Women 

---------

Mia's

I watched Letty as she got in the car.Letty had grown up with her and Dom yet she was still a stranger to her.Letty was the tomboy hanging with the guys on the block since she was old enough to walk and talk. Somewhere around the age of sixteen, Letty became a woman and the guys sat up and noticed especially Dom.During that year, Letty and Dom became an unspoken item.When he went to jail a year later the assault charge, I was sure that Letty would be peace.Much to my surprise Letty stayed faithful him and ran both the shop and the block like a Gestapo.No one dared questioned her or objected because she was Dom's woman.

--------

Letty

I could feel Mia watching me.She has turned out well overall.I remember she was always one of those girly girl types when she was younger.I guess that was partially her moms fault, she always dressed her in dresses, patent leather shoes with bows and clips in her hair.She was barely sixteen when her mom just up and left one day, after that she spent most of her free time cooking for Dom and her dad and taking care of the house.At that point, Dom became fiercely protective over her; I can't remember the number of times he scared away potential boyfriends.We used to argue over her constantly.We'd be on going to a party and I'd suggest we invite her and he would have a fit.I could never understand what he was so afraid of, the night before his sentencing he told me that Mia being alone without his protection was more frightening to him then his impending sentencing.I tried to push him to open up but all he did was tell me to look out for her.I kept my promise to an extent, I made sure she was okay and wasn't in any serious trouble, I wasn't going to be like Dom and try to stifle whatever personal life she had.She dated occasionally while Dom was locked up but most of the guys didn't last long.Two or three dates before they were out of the picture.Now looking at her I knew something was wrong, in all of the years I've known her I've never seen her so out of control of her emotions before.

"Mia? You okay"?

"Yeah, I'm fine, do you want to go back to our house?"

"No, I'm really don't want to see Dom tonight."

"That makes two of us Letty."

"Let me guess you had a fight with him over Brian?"

"Yeah, Brian showed up to see how Jesse was doing and Dom went off on him."

"Mia, he's a cop he lied to all of us."

"Shit, don't you start now too.He risked his job to save Vince and to go after Johnny and Lance after they shot Jesse."

"Mia, let's not go home tonight.We'll go to a liquor store, get some booze and chips find a room and just hide out for the night while Dom gets his shit together."

"You sure you want to do that?He's going to be pissed when he gets home and we're not there."

"Mia, you already stood up to him once tonight, don't pussy out now."

"I don't know Letty"

"Mia, Dom owes you this night.He's been in control of your life since you've been sixteen.Are you going to let things go back to the way they were?"

"Okay let's do it."

We hit the liquor store and decided to spend the night at the Marriott, which was about a mile away from the airport.It had a parking garage so we were able to tuck Mia's car out of sight just in case anyone came looking for us.Mia went and checked us in using the corporate American Express card from the shop, I watched as she exited the elevators with a wicked grin on her face.

"Okay we're all checked in.We've got a suite."

"You booked us a suite.Dom is going shit when he sees that."

"It's all they had and I wasn't go anywhere else.Besides, he owes me right?"


	4. The Hotel

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Hotel

---

Mia

I punched the button in the elevator and leaned back against the wall as the doors began to close. I can't believe I am doing this, I must be fucking crazy. Dom is going to strangle me when he gets the bill next month.

---

Letty

I can't believe Mia is actually doing this. Dom is going to kill me if he finds out I planted this idea in his sister's head. A suite no less, I can just imagine how much it is going to be for one night. The elevator stops and the doors soundlessly open, I step out and wait for Mia who has the two keycards.

"Which way?" 

"We're in 2028. So according to that sign we should be around the corner somewhere."

We started walking in that direction until we were standing outside of the room 2028.

"Well, what are you waiting for open the door. This shit is getting heavy."

"Sorry"

She slid the keycard into the slot and pushed open the door for me. I heard the door slam shut and the lights flickered on and Mia gasped behind me.

"Holy Shit Letty, this room is amazing."

"It is fucking nice."

----

Mia

I couldn't believe how nice the suite was as I explored it further. There were two bedrooms off the sitting room with a huge shared bath between them. I went into one of the rooms, sat down on the bed, and thought about my childhood. We were not poor but we weren't affluent either. Somehow, we managed to stay just above the comfortable level. Whenever we went on any family vacations when I was younger which were rare since my parents fought all the time when we had always stayed at motels. They were never anything to get excited about. My mom would share a room with me and Dom would share with my dad, then they would usually go out and leave me with Dom. He was always around me watching what I was doing and who I was doing it with.

"Yo, Mia here."

I looked up and saw Letty leaning against the doorframe holding a Corona.

"Thanks Letty."

I stood up grabbed the offered bottle and followed her back out to the sitting area and found that while I was reminiscing she had put the rest of the Corona in the fridge and the chips were on the table.

"Do you watch Sex and the City? The new season starts tonight."

I felt my jaw drop and Letty rolled her eyes.

"I can't picture you watching something like that Letty."

"Well I do. So who is your favorite? Carrie, Samantha, Miranda, or Charlotte?"

"I guess I like Samantha because she is the total opposite of me. I would love to be as confident and sexy as her. Who is your favorite Letty?"

"Well, I guess my favorite is Carrie because I like her unique sense of style."

The theme music started playing, and both Letty and I sat down on the couch. When it was over I got up to grab two more Coronas and Letty aimlessly flipped through the channels. 

"Hey Mia you ever see that movie Pitch Black?"

"No is it good?"

"It's okay the leading man is hot, he reminds me of your brother. It starts in an hour."

I handed her the bottle and sat down on the floor with my back against the couch.

"You really care for my brother don't you?"

"Mia, we've been together for seven years already. Of course I care for him."

"I can't believe it's been so long, that was before he went away. You know I was surprised that you stuck around and waited for him."

"Of course I waited for him, your brother is the shit. There was no way in hell I was going to let a little jail time ruin my relationship. Besides I had to stick around to keep an eye on you."

I sat straight up and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get all pissy with me Mia. Dom asked me too, he was worried about you being alone."

"He was worried about me?"

"Of course he was, he always worried about you. We used to argue all the time of his over protectiveness. I used to tell him that if he kept you too removed from the world that you were going to go ubotz one day and murder us all. Kind of like a new age Lizzie Borden."

I downed the rest of my beer and stood up to get another one. My mind was reeling, Dom being worried about me, him and Letty arguing about me. It was just so odd. I sat back down on the floor facing her this time.

"I can't believe you argued about me."

"Yeah, we did I always wanted to get you out of that house take you to parties and such. Your brother though didn't want you exposed to that life. I guess he wanted better for you or something, I guess he was right because you turned out normal."

I started to speak but was interrupted by Letty's phone ringing. She got up, looked at it, and turned the ring volume off. Within seconds my phone started to ring, following her lead I got up and did the same thing. For the next twenty minutes, our phones would take turns ringing.

"We should at least let him know we're okay."

"How are we going to do that with out speaking to him."

"Well call Leon from a payphone, he won't recognize the number so he should just answer it. We tell him that we are fine, and that we'll be home when we're ready then hang-up."

I wasn't waiting for an answer from her, I was drunk enough to still want to get back a Dom for being a dick. Yet still, sober enough to know that I didn't want him to spend the whole night worrying about me. I knew what that was like Dom did it often when we were younger leaving to go race then going to some party with Letty never calling and not coming home to the next morning. I shakily stood up and grabbed some change from my purse and the key card.

"You coming Letty?"

"Yeah, but we'd better make this fast Pitch Black starts in ten minutes."


	5. Dom's Domain

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Dom's Domain

"Leon where could they be? The hospital say Letty was released hours ago and Mia stormed off after Brian left."

"Don't have a clue Dom, I think they are probably just both cooling off somewhere before they come home."

"It's been hours Leon."

"I know Dom, did you see how pissed Mia was when she left? We don't even know how Letty is because no one stopped in to check on her."

"Shit, with Jesse and Brian I forgot about her."

"Exactly, the way I see it is your in deep shit with both of them, so if and when they show up you better look sorry for all the hell you've put them through."

"I put them through hell?"

"Yes, you did Letty got her face smashed up following your lead and Mia is probably nursing a broken heart right about now."

"Broken heart my ass Leon, she doesn't know anything about being in love."

"That's exactly my point Dom, you've never given her a real chance to find out. You could tell that Mia was interested in Brian from the moment she saw him but she held back because of you. He was the first guy you ever let get close to your sister, hell you wouldn't even let Vince near her and you've know him since third grade. As soon as she saw that he had your unspoken approval she gave him her heart."

"Shit, Letty was right. Letty always told me I was being to over protective, but I didn't want her to get hurt again. I know she blames herself for our mom leaving, although I don't know why she would think it was her fault."

"Dom the best thing right now is to get some sleep so you'll be able to talk to them when they come home. Having another argument right now won't solve anything."

"Yeah, you're right Leon. Want to stay and watch the fight? I'll go grab us some beers."

"Sure."

---

Leon

I watched Dom head towards the kitchen and I shook my head. He had know clue what he was in for when the women returned home. I just hoped that for his sake they wouldn't arrive at the same time. My phone began to ring as Dom set the beer on the table in front of me. I looked at the readout and shook my head before answering it.

"Speak"

"Leon it's us, we're okay."

"Where are you?"

"That's none of your business buddy."

"Are you drunk?"

"Sort of."

"Is Letty drunk too?"

I saw Dom go to grab the phone and I stood up and shook my head.

"Are you driving?"

"Nope."

"So you've got a room somewhere?"

"Nice try Leon but I'm not that drunk. I've talked to long already and we're going to miss our movie. We'll see you when we decided to come home. Bye"

I returned to my original seat, looked at Dom, and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny Leon?"

"You are in deep shit. Letty and Mia are somewhere together drunk off their asses."

"Did they say where they were?"

"Nope, but Mia mentioned that she had to go because they were going to miss their movie."

"Did they say when they were coming home?"

"Yeah, when they decide too."

"Shit, I'm not sure if I could handle them both at once. They're both so fucking stubborn."

I couldn't help but laugh at the opening Dom left me.

"Yeah, you're right. Might have to do with the company they keep."


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Morning After

----

Mia & Letty

"Get up Mia"

"Go away Letty."

I rolled over, looked at her, and then the clock. Checkout time was at eleven and it was almost ten.

"How come I'm the only one with a hangover?"

"I've been drinking longer then you. Now got take a shower, then we'll grab breakfast before heading home to deal with Dom."

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and tried to make myself look presentable wearing last night's clothes and not having any makeup to cover up the light circles under my eyes. I went out in to the sitting room and found Letty sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm ready, let's get moving."

"Where are your keys? I'll drive so you can rest."

"There over on the table by the door. I just want to go home apologize to Dom and crawl into my bed for a few more hours."

"What? You can not apologize to Dom, Mia. What about Brian? If you apologize to Dom it's going to be harder for you to see him again."

"What makes you think I'm going to see Brian again? There's no way Dom would allow it."

I stopped and realized what I had just said. Letty was right, if I came crawling back to Dom now, when I decided to start seeing Brian again it was going to be that much more of a fight. Just thinking about seeing Brian again gave me the much-needed strength to get through whatever Dom had in store.

"You're right Letty. I am going to see Brian again whether Dom likes it or not. I know it's going to be a constant fight with him but I need to do this."

"That's my girl. Now let's go get us some grub because I'm sure as hell that Dom didn't make anything for breakfast or lunch today."

-----

Leon

I drove over to Dom's around nine, hoping that the girls would be back already. Only Dom's car was in the driveway and as soon as I pulled up Dom opened the door.

"You're up early today Leon"

"I wanted to make sure the girls were okay."

"Well they're not here yet, my guess is that they probably just got up and won't show until about lunch time."

----

Brian

I was at the station ten minutes early; I hardly slept last night, all I could think was about Mia. I was doing this for her, she said she would call me. I was risking my entire career on her promise; I must be fucking crazy. Finally the captain's door swung open, I took a deep breath and walked in knowing in my heart what I had to do for Mia.

"Brian please have a seat."

"No, Thanks I'd rather stand."

"You realize that you were put on this case because you were one of the best young officers that we had."

"Look, you can save your speech. I resign; here's my badge and my gun. I'm out of here."

I turned and walked out of the station not turning back once, praying that Mia wasn't going to let me down.

----

Mia and Letty

We stopped at a diner and I got some coffee into Mia. She was looking a little better and the Toretto stubbornness was now at an all time high. I was sitting across from her in the booth and watched her as she stared out the window.

"Deep thoughts?"

"Yeah, I guess. How do you know when you really love some Letty?"

"Well I guess it's when you realize that you would do anything for that other person, no matter how much sense and logic tells you it is wrong. When you couldn't picture what you would do without that person in your life, and even trying to do it makes your heart ache."

"Do you really think Dom will get over it one day?"

"You really love Brian don't you?"

"I do I want to be with him so bad right now to hold him and thank him for not turning Dom in."

"How do you know he didn't turn him in Mia?"

"If he was going to he would have done it yesterday when Dom had no way to escape. He gave him the keys to the Supra and let him go."

"Mia, call him. Tell him something anything to let him know that he hasn't lost you."

I went up to the counter and paid for the bill as she pulled out her phone and dialed.

----

Brian

I kept walking and found myself outside of the Toretto store when my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the display.

"Brian?"

"Mia, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Brian, Letty and I just stopped for coffee before we head home to deal with Dom."

"You didn't go home last night?"

"No we decided to give Dom to get his shit together."

"That was probably a good idea."

"Brian, I want to see you tonight."

"Are you sure? I'm sort of homeless, jobless and car-less right now."

"I don't care about that Brian, I'll figure something out and get back to you later."

"Thanks, Mia."

"For what?"

"For everything."

-------

Letty

I watched as Mia talked to Brian, you could tell how happy she was, she practically glowed. I remembered when my relationship with Dom was like that. After the accident, I didn't know where our relationship was going. I think I loved him and I know that he had deep feelings for me but things felt different now somehow. I almost felt like I was in the same position as Mia, that all these years with Dom had kept me from finding myself.

"Deep thoughts Letty?"

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even see Mia come up to the counter.

"Yeah, I was thinking about my relationship with Dom."

"Do you love my brother?"

"I don't know Mia. I've never been with anyone else but him. How do I know if I'm really in love?"

"Seems to me that we've got a lot more in common then we originally thought."

"You've got that right girlfriend."

----

Dom

I tried to sit on the couch and watch TV, while I waited for the girls. I was worried about them, they were my life. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to them. Finally, I heard a car pull up and I hurried over to the door with Leon close on my heels. Mia and Letty got out of the car and walked up the steps. I held the door open for them and they walked past me into the house.

"Afternoon Leon"

"Hi Mia, Letty. I just stopped by to make sure you two were okay. I've got to go now."

He came towards me stopping briefly before heading out.

"You're on your own now Dom."

------

Mia

Okay this was odd, Dom looks calm. Maybe last night he figured it all out.

"Mia, go upstairs I want to talk to Letty."

I spun and looked at him, seeing him trying to control his temper.

"No, I'm not a child anymore Dom. You can't tell me what to do and expect me to do it."

"Fine, stay here then."

I was surprised and I watched him more closely. The stress from the last two days seemed to be weighing on his shoulders. I leaned up against the wall silently watching how things played out.

"Letty, I'm sorry I didn't make it up to see you at the hospital. I was so angry with Brian's betrayal then Jesse got shot."

"Please Dom."

"Letty, do you remember the two things I told you the other night?"

"Dom, I was side-swiped by a tractor trailer, I don't remember anything.

"I told you that I had a dream that we were on a beach in Mexico and that I loved you. I know I've fucked things up and I want to know if you'll give me another chance."

"I need to talk to Mia."

My eyes flew open at the sound of my name and met with Dom's surprised look as she pulled me outside.

"Mia, what am I going to do now? Mexico? Love?"

"Letty, calm down he feels guilty. Take the trip you deserve it. Maybe a change of scenery will spark things up. If not then you tell him that you need a little space to think about the relationship."

"I think you you're right Mia, I deserve this trip like you deserved last night. Besides if we go to Mexico you and Brian have got at least a week alone."

Letty stood up and followed her inside to where Dom was pacing.

"Well?"

"Dom I would love to go to Mexico with you. When do you think we can leave?"

"Letty we can leave as soon as you want to."

"Let's leave tomorrow then."

I started up the stairs when Dom turned to me.

"And just where do you think your going Mia?"

"To bed."

"Wrong answer, come here."

I came back down the steps and stood in front of him.

"What?"

"Do you want to come to Mexico with us? As soon as we're there I promise it'll be the last you'll see of us until we leave."

"Thanks, Dom for inviting me, but I'd rather stay home so I can visit Jesse and Vince."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

I turned to leave but then had a second thought. I turned back and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being my brother, for always watching out for me, I know everything that you do however insane or misguided you do it because you love me and for that I am thankful."

I turned and headed up the stairs before he had a chance to reply.


	7. The Girl from Queens

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Girl from Queens

I sat on the bed holding my father's small jewelry box in my hands as I thought about my life. My parents divorced when I was two, at six my mother died and I moved in with my father. They three days before my college graduation he died of a heart attack at work. My father was a cop, according to the department he was wonderful, in reality he was dirty. Or as he put it he had a supplemental income, I didn't question him I was happy he made sure I had what I needed. I attended a catholic elementary school and then a specialized high school in Manhattan. College tuition wasn't a problem so when the time came I just had to pick where I wanted to go from my acceptance letters. At my father's funeral I had promised Jen that she could move in with me, so here I was packing up everything that my dad owned.

Growing up with my dad was odd; he worked all sorts of hours so I hardly ever saw him. When I did see him, we talked mostly about school and my grades. My going to school was important to him, he had told me that he wanted me to have a better life then him and that he would pay any amount of tuition. So I did, I actually liked learning and spent most of my free time reading.

That was until I met Jen, she was the social butterfly of the high school. She was friends with everyone, she was the only person who completely ignored the quasi caste system in the school. Jen was a whiz when it electronics and mechanics. She was also the one who got me into the scene by practically dragging me to a race one-night back in freshman year of high school. From that point on I was hooked and we became a team. I knew from that first night that all I wanted was my own car. I wouldn't be one of those car whores who aligned themselves with whatever guy ran the fastest time. Jen on the other hand wanted to be a tuner, except most of the guys wouldn't give her the time of day. I promised her that when I got my car that she would get her chance to show them just what they were missing. After that night, I immersed myself in the scene learning everything I possible could, subscribing to all the magazines available.

It wasn't until my junior year of college that my dad found out about my obsession. He found me out on the fire escape reading up on the new model of my favorite car. I talked to him for an hour about it explaining all the modifications that could be done to it and all of their pros and cons. I think the most shocking for him was when I flipped to a page in my notebook and showed him the full body kit that I had designed for the previous model car. I explained that since the original body style had change, I would have to change my design also. I sat there and drew a completely new rendition of how my adjusted kit would look on the newer model. He sat there stunned before getting up and going inside.

Taking a deep breath I opened the jewelry box slowly and found a card addressed to me on top. I opened it and read the short note my dad had written to me. He told me that he was proud of me and that he hoped I enjoyed my graduation present when it came in. Came in? I realized there was something paper clipped to the back of the card. It looked like it was an invoice of some kind. I unfolded it slowly and found it was from an automotive import company. Holy Shit! My dad imported me a car from Japan, reading further I found out it was a 2000 Nissan Skyline R-34. I couldn't believe it; I sat that way holding the invoice for about an hour, the sound of the bell shaking me out of my stupor. I looked at the clock and realized that it was Jen coming to get me. There was some party tonight that we were invited too. Actually Jen was invited and she just always took me with her.

"Mo, why aren't you ready?"

"I was packing up my dad's room. Jen, you're going to shit when I tell you what I found."

"What is it?"

I held up the pink invoice waving it at her. She looked unimpressed and rolled her eyes.

"It's an invoice my dad imported me a car."

Her eyes lit up and I knew I had her attention.

"Shit! What is it?"

"It's a Skyline! R-34"

"Holy Fuck, do you know what we can do with that baby?"

"I know Jen, I can't wait. First thing in the morning I'm going to call and find out all the details about picking it up."

I noticed the first time the bags that she held in her hands.

"What are those?"

"I bought you an outfit for the party."

"Excuse Me?"

"Come on, you're a college graduate now. I think it's time to maybe start thinking about getting you a man."

"I don't want one, they are too much work."

"Mo, we'll discuss this later."

I let her drag me into my dad's room to change. She had gone all out, I eyed the contents of the Victoria's Secret bag warily.

"Is that a thong? Have you lost your mind?"

"Try it for tonight you'll like it."

"Sure I will just like a root canal right."

I pushed her out of the room and dressed in everything she had laid out for me. I hated to admit it but the thong was comfortable, not nearly as terrible as I thought it would be.

"Okay, I'm ready."

She came in and looked me up and down.

"Hell you are a fucking chick, I can't believe you've kept all this hidden all these years. Okay, let me do your hair and makeup."

I sat down on the bed as she grabbed another bag off the floor.

"Promise you won't make me look like a whore."

"Mo, you could never be a whore."

Ten minutes later Jen deemed I was ready and I followed her into my room where the full-length mirror awaited.

I stared at the reflection; I couldn't believe how different I looked.

"Holy Shit Jen. I can't believe this is really me."

"I know I'm amazed too."

She had picked out a black catsuit for me it was a halter top style that was totally open in the back, the pants hugged my curves and flared out slightly around the ankles. I turned around and hugged her.

"Does this mean you like it?"

"Hell yeah, if I knew I looked this good I would have started dressing like a real girl years ago."


	8. Pregnancy & Time Slips

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pregnancy & Time Slips 

One month after my makeover Jen and I took the train to Philly to pick up my car.I was ecstatic; in a few hours I would be driving my dream car.Jen on the other hand was abnormally quiet as we made our trip.

"Jen is something bothering you?You haven't been this quiet since you got your tonsils out and even then you kept trying to talk."

"I've just got stuff on my mind."

"Like what?Is everything okay?"

Jen was like a sister to me and consequently the only family I had so I worried about her.

"Mo, I'm pregnant."

"You're what? Who was it?Why didn't you tell me?"

I was amazed and hurt that she had kept such a big secret from me.She wasn't a virgin but she wasn't exactly the neighborhood whore either.I on the other hand was still a virgin; it didn't bother me since I had purposely gone out of my way to avoid guys through high school and college.It wasn't like I was interested in them; it's just that I didn't want the stress associated with having one.

"Mo, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"It was a trade."

"A trade for what?"

"I worked on a guy's car and he fucked me."

I just stared at her not speaking trying to comprehend what I was hearing.

"Mo, please don't be angry at me it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Finally, curiosity got the better of me.

"Well was it at least good?"

"It was okay I guess, I don't have much experience to compare it to."

"You've got more experience then me."

"Please Mo, don't start that I'm not feeling sorry for you.If you'd dress like a chick more often you'd have no trouble getting guys in your bed."

"Jen, I don't want to just fuck to say that I did it."

"Mo, you keep that attitude up and you'll still be a virgin when you die."

"No, I mean I'm not saving myself for marriage or anything corny like that.I just want it to be with a guy who appreciates me as a person, not as some piece of meat on his arm or just his latest conquest."

"It sounds nice Mo, but trust me none of the guys in our neighborhood will ever be that one."

"I know your right but I can still hope.So tell me how far along are you?"

"You sound like your excited."

"Of course I'm excited."

"Mo, my life is going to be ruined in about seven months unless I do something."

I froze; we had discussed our feelings on abortion rights during the last presidential election.I knew that she shared the same view as I did so I was shocked that she was considering that as a viable option.

"Mo, I know I said that I was personally Pro-Life, but I never thought that I'd be in this situation.I'm so scared, how am I going to have this baby?My mom and dad are both junkies so I can't go home, who is going to help me?"

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Mo, how are you going to help me?"

"I don't know but I'll figure something out.I won't let you down, Jen your all the family I have."

The rest of our trip was spent in silence; my mind was reeling trying to figure out how we were going to have this baby.By the time I had signed all the required paperwork to make the car truly mine I had a plan although it was a still a little fuzzy.

"Okay, you want to hear my plan?"

"It took you long enough Mo, you must be slipping in your old age."

"Very Funny, I've never had to come up with a baby plan before.Anyway, this is what I'm thinking we need to do right now.One, you need to find out if you are still covered by your parents insurance if you are let's get at least your first doctors visit taken care of.I figure that appointment will give us an outline of how often you're supposed to get checked out.Second, we both need to find jobs that pay moderately well and maybe one of us will get lucky and find on that have an on-site child care facility.Third, we are going to have to get a second car for you.I'm thinking that we do what we can to the skyline and then I race somebody gullible for slips.I know I said I'd never purpose race someone for their car but desperate times for desperate measures."

She looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't believe your doing this for me."

"Jen, I'm your friend.I'd do anything for you."

The first few months after I had gotten my car, I dumped as much money into as I could and drove her out to Englishtown on Wednesday for time trials.I was nervous it was the first time I had ever run on a track before and the first time I had really pushed the full potential of all the work that was done on it.Finally, it was my turn and I was paired up with an older Eclipse.I said a quick prayer as the lights dropped and then I was off.I glanced at the board before I pulled off the strip and couldn't believe what I was seeing.I was convinced that it was some sort of glitch.I didn't believe it until I got that slip in my hand and saw my time as being a ten and a half second pass.When I pulled my car around I heard Jen before I could see her as she made her way through the crowd that was gathering.The very next morning I had it laminated knowing that it would be awhile before I raced on a track again.

**6 and 3/4 months later**

** **

It was two in the morning and I had just finished replacing the backseat of my Skyline and strapping in the MOMO baby car seat.Twenty minutes earlier I had put the other regular car seat in Jen's Civic.She wasn't due for another week but I wasn't taking any chances.I wanted everything to be ready, and then all I wanted to do was sleep.I don't think there was a time in my life when I had been so exhausted, I had spent most of Jen's pregnancy working all day and racing at least three to four nights a week across the city.I had been able to get a job that paid decent money but more importantly had an on-site childcare facility.Looking at my watch I shook my head and headed up to the apartment, intent on sleeping straight through until Monday.Unfortunately that was not to be.

"Mo, wake up I think it's time!"

I rolled over and looked at the clock, which was reading two-thirty.

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday afternoon."

"Okay, call the hospital, we'll take the Skyline to the hospital and then I'll come back before you go home and get the civic."

I rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes; while I was getting dressed I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.I looked like shit; I lost about ten pounds with all the running around I had been doing.I grabbed the keys to the Skyline, the overnight bag that contained a change of clothes for both Jen and myself.

"Okay, I'm ready did you call the hospital?"

"Yes, they're going to page the doctor and put her on call."

**25 minutes later**

** **

I dropped Jen off at the emergency room entrance and then went to park the car.I found Jen in one of the rooms already changed into a hospital gown.

"The obstetrician on duty has been called down.She's going to check me down here while they get a room ready up in delivery.Mo I'm scared, I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Jen you can do this, we'll get you some drugs to take the edge off and everything is going to be okay."

I watched as she clutched the sheets, and realized that she was having a contraction.

"Oh Fuck!"

"Shit, Jen when was the contraction before this one?"

"Right before I woke you up."

I glanced at my watch and guesstimated that her contractions were about thirty to thirty-five minutes apart.

"Okay, we have to start keeping track of that."

"Mo, I'm not sure what to name the baby.I had a few ideas but I wanted to run them by you first."

"Okay, so how many do you have?"

I couldn't believe that we had never actually sat down and discussed baby names.

"Well if it's a girl I like Mia, Jade, Taylor, Natalia and Raven.If it's a boy I like Luke, Lucas, Anthony, Thomas and Steven.What do you think?"

"Out of all of them I like Mia and Jade the best for girls and for a boy I'd have to go with the traditional Steven and Anthony."

"Oh fuck here comes another one."

I looked down at my watch as Jen cursed through the contraction.That one was only fifteen minutes after the last one.Where the hell was the doctor?As if on queue the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Redman the obstetrician on duty.Have you been timing your contractions Jen?"

Jen merely grunted and looked my way.

"She's had three since I've been awake. The first two were a half hour apart, the third one only fifteen."

"Okay then, Jen I need you to put you feet up here so I can have a look."

I watched as Jen did as she was told and watched the doctor's face.

"Jen how long have you been having contractions?"

"Probably since six this morning, I didn't want to wake Mo up though until they started to come quicker and harder."

"Well you are about eight centimeters dilated, so I'm going to have your doctor paged and you moved up to delivery."

I watched as the doctor left, and a nurse appeared with a wheelchair.

"Are you her partner?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Well, then let's get her in the wheelchair and up to delivery."

I took Jen's hand and started to help her off the bed when another contraction hit.She squeezed my hand and I could swear that I heard bones popping.

"Fuck, I want drugs."

"You squeeze my hand like that again, and I'm going to need them too."

We got Jen upstairs and in another bed just as her doctor arrived.

"How far along are the contractions?"

"Four to Six minutes now.When the doctor checked her downstairs she was eight centimeters dilated."

"Okay, lets see what going on Jen."

She moved down to position herself between Jen's legs and I went up by the head of the bed and held Jen's hand with my non-crushed one.

"Get me a L&D tray in here stat."

I watched as a nurse came through the door, carrying a sterilized tray.She placed the tray next to the doctor and adjusted Jen so that she was now sitting up.

"I want drugs!"

"You don't have time for drugs Jen, this baby is coming and it is coming now."

"Mo you said I could have drugs."

"I know that but I didn't expect you to wait until the contractions were only thirty minutes apart to wake me."

"Well I knew you were exhausted and I felt bad about waking you up.OHHH FUCK!"

"Okay Jen, you're doing good, I'm going to need you to start pushing now."

"Great fucking idea, let's get this show on the road.If this goes smoothly Mo can still go race tonight."

Both the nurse and the doctor looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not arguing with a pregnant woman."

I turned my attention back to Jen, who despite the pain was trying to smile.The rest of her labor went smoothly and about fifteen minutes later I was holding a beautiful baby girl, while they finished with Jen.

"She's beautiful Jen."

"Let me see her.Do you think she's a Jade or a Mia?"

"I am leaning towards Jade, but it's up to you Jen."

I carefully handed her the baby.As I did her tiny eyes opened and looked at us.Jen looked at her then me before speaking.

"Her eyes are like a bluish-green."

"They're beautiful."

"I think she's definitely a Jade."


	9. Abandonment and Baby's First Birthday

6 Months later ****

Chapter 9

Abandonment and Baby's First Birthday

The First Year

The first few months after Jade's birth were tough for both Jen and I. Jen began to slowly gravitate back to her old party lifestyle. I knew she loved her daughter, but she just couldn't handle the responsibilities that came with having an infant. I adored being with the baby and didn't mind when Jen would leave her with me to go out with friends. By the time Jade was five months old Jen had met a guy and within days she moved out taking Jade and only a quarter of her stuff to his apartment. Two nights after they left I was heading out to go race when Jen's Civic came to a screeching stop outside of my apartment. Her window rolled down and she called out to me.

"Mo, you've got to take the baby. I can't do it, she hates me, she hasn't stopped crying since we left."

"Jen that's impossible, she hardly ever cries."

"I don't know what to do with her. Joe's all pissy because he hasn't been able to sleep and he's working the late shift."

I walked closer to the car and was surprised at how bad my friend looked. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hands were shaking despite the tight grip that she had on the steering wheel. Jade was in the back screaming, but she started to quiet down as soon as she saw me approaching.

"Jen are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I need a drink my nerves are fried. You going out tonight?"

"I was just going for a drive, why don't I take Jade with me tonight so you can get some rest?"

"You'll do that for me? Thanks Mo, I'd really appreciate that."

I opened up Jade's door and was shocked at what I saw. She was filthy; her beautiful black hair was a tangle of knots. I quickly removed her from her car seat once she was out I slammed the door shut and looked back at Jen. I had a feeling that Jade and I wouldn't be seeing her for awhile. Jen looked at me and in that fraction of a second when our eyes met, I knew that I was right.

"Take care of her Mo."

"I will Jen, you take care of yourself."

"I'll try."

Then she was gone. I looked down at the now content child that I was holding in my arms.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us now Jade."

****

Jade's Birthday

I got up earlier and took a shower, while Jade was still sleeping. We were having a small party for her at my friend Lia's house. I had met Lia four months ago at a performance shop in Long Island. I was with Jade and she was with her youngest Zach. We started talking and hit it off immediately, I felt so glad to meet someone that had the same interests as me. Lia is seven years older then I, and already has six children. Even with a full family life, she was still semi-active in the scene. Her new car a red Honda S2000 with black graphics, was a birthday gift from her brother Johnny in California. I started spending time with her so Jade could be around other kids and I could finally sit down and have a beer or two with another adult. Those occasions Lia would tell me about the California scene mostly about the cars and the men. She had moved out to the East Coast after meeting her future husband who was the son of one of her father's business associates. I had only met her husband once and found him to be very proper and boring, certainly not the type of person that I thought Lia would marry.

When I got out of the shower I peeked in on Jade who just starting to stir. Figuring I had about ten minutes before she was fully awake, I decided to try to find something to wear. I hated getting dressed in the morning, trying to figure out what to wear made me crazy. I had a kid now and most of my outfits that Jen and I had bought screamed out that I was single and looking. I knew I should be looking for a boyfriend but having Jade added a whole new list of priorities when searching for Mr.Right. I decided on a pair of black pants and my white girl racer shirt. I brushed out my hair and moved around the apartment straightening up, while I waiting for Jade to get up. As I was putting away her toys, I started thinking about everything that had happened.

The previous six months went quick for Jade and I. Race season had come and gone, with me only racing about five times. Jade had received the nickname Little Mo since she was my constant companion on race nights. At first, I was worried about bringing her out with me, afraid that the cars and the noise would frighten her. However, she seemed to enjoy looking at the cars and seeing all the different people.

During these six months time, Jade had an enormous amount of "firsts" that I was lucky enough to experience with her. She had taken her first steps, got her first teeth and had said her first few words, which were Mo, Ma, car, and up. Now that we had made it to her first birthday, I wondered what was in store for us. We hadn't seen Jen since that night but I had heard that she had turned into a serious dust head with her boyfriend Joe. I had been thinking about going to a lawyer and finding out how to get legal custody of Jade. I wasn't sure what the process would be or how long it would take but I thought it would be a good idea to get that taken care of before she started school.

Finally, Jade's voice came calling out of the bedroom.

"Mo Up."

Smiling I got up and went to get her. She was sitting up staring at the door with her little toothy grin.

"Good Morning beautiful. How's my baby girl today? Today is your birthday, you're one now and we're going to have a party for you with cake and pudding at Aunt Lia's."

Jade just sat there looking at me smiling, waiting for me to say something else. Once she started speaking real words, I began talking to her like she could understand every word I said. Lia had suggested I do this so that she was exposed to a variety of words and sounds. I picked her up and proceeded to head towards the bathroom to give her a bath.

****

Two hours later.

Jade was fully dressed and fed, her diaper bag was packed and we were ready to roll. Lia had a house in Brookhaven. The ride to get there should take us just under an hour if we didn't hit too much traffic.

"Jade, time to go in the car. We're going to see Aunt Lia."

"'kay"

I raised my eyebrow and went to go investigate what she was up to. I found her in the living room trying to climb the entertainment unit.

"Jade what are you doing?"

"Up car race."

I picked her up and she reached for two of the die cast model cars that I kept up there. I didn't say anything as she picked out the Skyline and the Altezza.

"Down"

I put her down on the floor and sat down on the couch. I was curious to see what she was going to do. She lined both the cars up on the floor, sat between them, and looked at me.

"Ma race."

"That's right Jade, Ma races."

I got up and picked her and the cars up, giving her a quick kiss on her head.

"I love you Jade, but we've got to go to Aunt Lia's. We're going to have a party for you."

****

Lia's House

I pulled into Lia's driveway behind the SUV or as she called it her mom mobile.

"Lia"

"Yes, Jade we're here. Now let Mo get you out of your seat so you can go play with the kids."

"Ma race?"

"I'm not racing right now Jade. We're going to have a party for you."

I unbuckled her car seat and placed her on the driveway and handed her the two cars.

"Mo up."

"No, up Jade. You can walk with me."

I held out my hand and she took it and we headed towards the front door. I rang the bell and expected Lia or one of the older kids to answer it. Instead a younger guy answered it complete with a fading black eye and a full leg cast. He stared at me and then looked down at Jade who was clinging to my pants leg. He crouched down the best he could to be on her level.

"So this must be the birthday girl. Hi Jade, I'm Lance Lia's cousin."

I glanced at Jade and nodded and she loosened her grip on my leg.

"Boo-boo?"

"Yes, I've got a big boo-boo."

"Hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. What's that you have in your hands?"

"Ma race."

She held out the skyline model to him as Lia came to the door and swatted at her cousin.

"What are you doing keeping them on the doorstep."

She scoped down and picked Jade up cars and headed into the back of the house all after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I stepped in and extended my hand to Lance.

"Hi, I'm Morgan but everybody calls me Mo."

"I'm Lance, Lia's cousin. You live around here?"

"No, I'm in Queens, you here on vacation or just recovering here."

I was nosy, Lia never mentioned her cousin Lance. He was sort of attractive in an odd way.

"Something like that. I got into some trouble back home in California so my uncle thought it would be best if I came out here for awhile. Plus Lee is in Japan on business so he didn't want Lia and the kids all alone, I came in yesterday afternoon."

"How bad was the break?"

"Surprisingly it could have been worse. I was in a bike accident; I went off the road and down a cliff. So tell me is that your car out there or your boyfriends."

"It's all mine, I'm not currently seeing anyone right now. With Jade it's hard I have a whole different set of priorities."

"What about her father?"

"I don't know who he is Jen never told me."

I caught the confused look on his face and realized that Lia hadn't told him anything.

"Jade's not mine, she's my best friend."

"She calls you Ma though."

"It's because I'm the only person she's really known since her birth."

"Oh it must have been hard for you to suddenly become a mother."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Corona out of the cooler and sat at the table so that I could see out into the yard. Jade and Zach were on the deck playing with the cars oblivious to the world around them.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad really. I was surprised how well I adapted my life around her. Lia says that some people are just naturally born to be good parents."

"So you think one day you'll settle down and have your own children?"

"I'd like too, I want to get out of Queens first. Move somewhere where I can race yet my kids can get a good education and have a yard to play in."

I looked up and found Lance staring at me and to my surprise I felt myself blushing.

"Have you thought about California?"

"I've thought about it, but I have other things to do first before I can even think about moving."

"Like what?"

"I want to try to legally adopt Jade."

"You do that's wonderful!"

I jumped at the sound of Lia's voice. She was standing in the doorway holding Jade who was looking angry.

"What's wrong Jade?

"Lost"

I looked at Lia for a further explanation.

"She was racing with Zach and the skyline lost."

I got up and took Jade from her and returned to my seat.

"Jade, it's okay to lose sometimes. You've got to deal with it and move on, you get to full of yourself and you'll slip up and make a mistake that will cost you."

She looked satisfied, so I set her on the floor gave her butt a little swat and she went back outside to play. Lia laughed and looked at me.

"That was pretty good coming from someone who hasn't lost a race in her life."

Lance looked at me before speaking.

"You've never lost"

"Not yet, I know it'll happen eventually though. "

Lia replaced my empty bottle with a fresh one and grabbed one for herself.

"So are you really going to try to legally adopt her?"

"Yes, I just have to do the research and find a lawyer."

"I've got a great lawyer that you can call, he's helped us before."

Lance shot Lia a look that caused her to pale, interesting I wonder if there was something more to this story. I was going to push further but her cell phone started ringing.

"Yeah, really no the Honda isn't ready but I might know somebody who might be interested. I'll get back to you tonight."

I looked at her as I took a hit of my Corona.

"Race?"

"Yeah, you interested?"

"Maybe, who, how much, what, and why."

"Cheap no more then one large, newbie needs a lesson, driving a near stock Honda hatch."

"How near stock?"

"Intake, Exhaust and a few V-Tec stickers."

"I'm in but don't tell Jade, I want to surprise her."

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the deck and in the yard with the kids. By seven o'clock we had dinner and we were just finishing up with Jade's birthday cake. She had eaten nearly all of it but some how managed to still get some rubbed into her hair. 

"Mo, why don't you give her a quick bath upstairs before we leave. That way by the time you get home you'll be able to just put her in bed."

"That's a good idea let me go grab our stuff from the trunk."

I gave Jade a kiss on the head and went out to grab the bags from my trunk. As soon as I came back in Jade saw the duffel bag that contained my duffel bag she started fussing to get out of her seat.

"Ma race? Me up. Me go."

"Yes Ma is racing, and yes Jade is coming. But first we need to get you cleaned up."

"kay."

****

8:45 PM

Jade and I were ready and waiting in the living room while Lia put the last of her kids to bed. Lance was in the kitchen on the phone, talking to Johnny. Finally Lia came downstairs wearing the same outfit that she had worn all day. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head and mouthed later.

"Mo, I figured I take the SUV, so that way after the race you could go straight home with Jade."

"That works, you ready to roll?"

"Yes, I've got everything."

I stuck my head in the kitchen and waved goodbye to Lance before picking up Jade and heading out the front door.


	10. A Secret Revealed and True Love

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Secret Revealed and True Love

I followed Lia and was confused when she pulled into a convenience store parking lot. She parked her SUV, came over, and got into the passenger side of my car. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"You didn't think I was going in that did you?"

"So why didn't we just take my car then?"

"I didn't feel like hearing Lance give me a lecture about not behaving like a responsible adult."

I stopped for a red light and glanced over at her. She had taken off her first layer of clothes revealing her standard race night wear.

"Mo, I want to talk to you about Lance."

"Okay, he seems like a nice guy."

"He's not, Mo. Trust me don't get involved with him."

"That reminds me, when you were talking about that lawyer you knew he gave you evil look."

"It was nothing he thought I was going to revel a family secret."

"Every family has its share of secrets. How bad can it be?"

"Mo, Nicholas isn't Lee's. I was pregnant when I got married. After he was born we used this lawyer so that Lee could adopt him without the birth father knowing."

"Well that certainly clears some things up, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, he was a business associate of Johnny's but things went sour. He was my first; I was drunk at a party because Johnny and I had an argument over something stupid. I saw him there and in my drunken stupor figured that sleeping with him was a great way to get back at my brother."

I sat there silently not knowing what to say to her.

"What about Lee do you love him?"

"I love him but I know he wasn't the one. He makes me happy though and more importantly he treats Nicholas like he was his own."

****

Meanwhile at the Toretto Residence

"Mia are you sure you want to stay home?"

"Yes Dom, just go. I'll be fine I promise."

"I just don't like leaving you alone after all that has happened."

"Dom, I'm not alone Leon will be around if I need anything. Now go you and Letty need this trip."

"Your right we do. Now remember if the cops show up you and Leon haven't seen us since the afternoon of Race Wars."

"I know Dom, you've told me that a hundred times already."

Mia watched as Dom walked out the door, hopped into the car with Letty and drove off. She slowly counted to sixty before running to the phone to call Brian.

---

Brian

I was sitting waiting for Dom and Letty to leave. Letty was already in the car and Dom was in the door talking to Mia. Finally he left and drove off; I waited a minute before walking up to the house.

I was on the front steps when my phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Brian, its Mia. Dom and Letty just left for a vacation can you get here?"

"Sure can I'll be there in a bit."

I laughed as I hung up the phone.

---

Mia

I hung up with Brian and quickly pulled my hair out of its ponytail and pulled off the dress I was wearing. Letty had loaned me one of her favorite pairs of short shorts and I paired it with a nearly see through tank top. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Shit!"

Please don't let it be Dom, the police or Leon. I opened the door and saw Brian standing there. His eyes widened when he saw my outfit.

"New look?"

"Maybe, do you like it."

He pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. I was shocked at first but my body responded for me. My hands made their way up his back pulling off his shirt as he walked me backwards to the couch. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, my hands were going to work on his pants. I couldn't believe that I was being so aggressive. Brian's lips had moved down my neck as his hands slipped the straps of my shirt down my arms. I arched my back giving him better access to my chest. I was able to get my hand down his pants just as his mouth closed over one of my nipples drawing a low growl from me. I looked up shocked and so did Brian.

"Mia, I think you should hang around Letty more often."

I knew he was joking. I could see it in his eyes, for some reason I wanted to tease him. I stepped back away from him and started to pull the straps of my top up.

"Shit, Mia I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then?"

I kept pulling the straps up and pulled the top over my head. I stood there watching him as I slowly undid the top button on my shorts. I could have sworn I saw his breath catch. I slowly inched the zipper down and then slipped them off completely.

"So, you never answered my question baby."

"Fuck Mia, I forgot how beautiful you were. I love you Mia. I resigned from the force this morning because I couldn't hurt you."

I was shocked, I mean he was jobless but I had just assumed that he had been fired because of everything that had happened. I could feel myself crying, I never thought that someone would put my feelings ahead of everything in their lives.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I love you too and I don't want to lose you or Dom ever again."

"Nobody is going to take Dom away from you, they don't have enough evidence against him baby."

He pulled me to him and I felt his bare skin against my chest, my nipples tightened painful and I rolled my hips against him.

"Brian, I need you."

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No, I can't wait that long."

I pulled him over to the couch and on top of me with his belt loops.


	11. Lia's Secret

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Untitled

I followed Lia's directions until I turned onto a small access road that ran into a small local airport.

"An airport. Holy Shit."

"It's owned by one of the families in town, they let the kids race here so they're off the streets and the cops look the other way since their on public property."

We drove into the main field and I was shocked to see how many people were there. Jade was already was straining in her seat to see out the window. Lia pointed me to the far end of the row of cars, I pulled in next to a sunset orange eclipse. Stepping out I noticed the attention my car was drawing in the see of Integra's and SI's. Out of habit, I scanned the area for Jen, for a second I thought I had seen her but it turned out to be just another girl. I missed her and wondered where she was, I must have zoned out because the next thing I know Jade was pulling on my pants leg and Lia was talking to some guy.

"Ma race car?"

Jade's question brought my focus back to the present, I bent down, picked her up and brushed the hair from her face.

"Yes, I'm going to race the car. Your going to be a good girl and watch with Lia right?"

"Kay"

"Do you want to go look at the cars while we wait?"

She nodded and I walked over to Lia and handed her my keys.

"Jade and I are going to walk around, check out the competition."

---

@ the Toretto House

Leon drove past Dom's house on the way home. Dom had asked him to keep an eye on Mia, while he was away. Seeing that the entire house was dark when he passed, he cursed, threw his car in reverse and pulled into their driveway. He strode up the steps silently listening for any indication that Mia was home and possibly in some sort of trouble. He got to the door and turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

----

Upstairs

Mia sat up with a start as the front door opened and closed. She glanced down at Brian who was still sound asleep.

"Shit"

Grabbing one of Dom's shirts from the laundry basket in the corner she slipped it over her head and crept into the hall. She listened but didn't hear anything, she decided to go downstairs and investigate. On her way through the hallway she picked up a baseball bat that had been leaning in the corner it had dust on it. Laughing, she thought about what a picture this would make, just like in all those corny horror movies.

---

Leon, turned and headed toward the stairs after hearing what sounded like a surpressed laugh.

"What the fuck?"

He took the steps two at a time and looked up just in time to see and avoid the bat that was swung at his head.

"Shit."

Not thinking he charged at his attacker, knocking them both down to the landing.

"Get off me."

"Mia?"

"Leon?"

"What the hell where you doing trying to take my head off with a bat?"

"What the hell where you doing sneaking around my house in the dark? I thought somebody was breaking in."

"I drove past and all of the lights were out so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Leon, I just took a little nap that's all. Since you're here you might as well stay for dinner. Brian get down here and keep Leon company while I go change."

"Brian is here?"

"Of course he is Leon, he's my boyfriend."

"He's a cop Mia, Dom's going to kill you."

"Enough Leon, I love him and Dom is just going to have to learn to live with that."

-----

Brian

I listened to Mia's speech to Leon, it felt good to hear her saying that. I headed down the steps and nodded at Leon.

"Hey man, can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, that will be fine I want to talk to you anyway."

I walked into the kitchen and he followed me.

"Dom's going to be pissed when he gets back."

"I know but we'll deal with it then. I love her Leon, and I'll do what it takes to keep her."

"Are the cops still looking for him?"

"They don't have any witnesses, the truckers couldn't identify him."


	12. Death

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Death

Note: A month has past between chapters 11 and 12, Dom and Letty are still in Mexico and Mia has gotten the acceptance of her relationship with Brian from Jesse, Leon and Vince.

-----------

Queens

-----------

It was the beginning of November, when Jen waltzed back into my life. I got off the bus one day with Jade and there she was sitting on the steps to my apartment building waiting. She jumped up as soon as she saw us coming across the street.

"Mo, what the fuck is this all about?"

"Nice to see you too Jen, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see why you were trying to steal Jade."

"What are you talking about Jen?"

"I'm talking about the adoption papers."

"Jen, you left us eight months ago, what am I supposed to do? You asked me to take care of her when you left."

"I guess you're right Mo, I mean it wasn't even like I wrote to you while I was gone. I just focused my entire energy on getting out of there and getting clean again."

I looked at her closely and realized that she had put on weight since I had last seen her. The wild look was gone from her eyes.

"Ma, cold."

I looked down at Jade, then up at Jen my conscience screaming at me to do the right thing and take Jen back even thought the rational side of me was saying that Jade and I were probably going to get hurt again.

"Grab your stuff Jen and come up. You can stay here with us until you get back on your feet."

----

A Few Weeks Later

I sat in the kitchen and watched Jade play with Jen. Jen had surprised me she had gotten a part time job, and spent the rest of the time doing stuff with Jade. We had an argument or two in the beginning, about Jade calling me ma but eventually she seemed to agree that it was probably better if we didn't confuse her now. It had actually started to feel like my life was back on track again. Lia's cousin Lance had been spending a lot of time with me and he seemed like a nice person so I couldn't understand why Lia warned me away from him. I wouldn't consider him a boyfriend since the most I had did was kiss him once or twice.

"Hey Mo, you want to rent a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"How about Gone in 60 Seconds?"

"That sounds good, let me go change and I'll take a ride with you."

"Mo, stay here Jade and I will go."

I smiled ignoring the chill that ran down my spine. As normal as everything seemed I still had an irrational fear that Jen was going to up and leave with Jade again.

"Well I guess if she wants to go that's fine."

I watched as Jen bundled Jade up in her winter coat.

"You're walking?"

"Yeah, it's only two blocks away."

"You had better grab the stroller on your way out. By the time you start walking back she's going to be tired."

"I will Mo."

They started to walk out the door, and I got another chill down my spine. I mentally reprimanded myself, but got up to give Jade a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Jade. You are a good girl for Jen okay?"

"Kay, ma."

I watched as she took Jen's hand and walked down the hallway.

-----

Twenty minutes later

I got up and checked the freezer to see if I had any ice cream. There was none, glancing at the clock I figured that I would have more then enough time to run down to the corner store and grab some before they got back from Blockbuster which was in the opposite direction. Leaving my building I glanced down and saw Jade and Jen just starting up the block. Jade was still walking along the stroller. I hurried around the corner to the store. I got there just as they were closing up.

"Hi Mr. Thomas, glad I made it."

"Well, Ms. Morgan how are you tonight? Where is that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"She's at Blockbuster with Jen. I just wanted to grab some ice cream for us."

I talked with Mr. Thomas for a few more minutes before glancing at the clock behind the counter.

"Well, I'd better be going they should just be getting back any minute now. Have a good night Mr. Thompson"

"You to Morgan and give Jade a hug for me."

"I will."

I walked out the door and headed up the block. I took no more then five steps when I heard the screeching of tires and a bus horn honking. A chill raced through my body and it felt like my heart had stopped.

"Oh God! Jade!"

I took off running, slipping on the patches of ice that littered the sidewalk, when I reached the corner I quickly took in the scene before me. A car had jumped the curb and smashed into the steps of a house. A bus was lying on its side blocking the street. I glanced down the street and didn't see Jade or Jen.

"Shit!"

Then I realized there were people on the other side of the car. Some of which were calling for someone to dial 911.

"No!"

I dropped the bag that contained the ice cream and ran in that direction. As I rounded the car, I thought I was going to die. My chest felt like it was going to explode; I didn't know who to run to first they were both lying there unmoving. Everything seemed like it was suddenly moving in slow motion, why weren't anybody helping them, where were the cops and EMTs?

"No, Oh God, No."

I ran to Jade first and tried to find a pulse. I was able to find a very weak one

"Jade, please baby don't leave. I'm so sorry. Please don't die on me."

Her eyes opened but they were a very dull green unlike her usually vibrant color. There was so much blood on her, it seemed like it was everywhere.

"Ma, mo got boo-boo."

"Jade, oh baby don't talk, mom's not going to let you die. Please baby hold on."

I carefully picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Then she opened and closed her eyes one last time as her body convulsed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The tears final began to fall as I crawled over to where Jens body was laying on the ground.

"Please Jen not you too, I can't lose both of you."

I knew Jen was dead as soon as I got next to her; her body was practically bent at a right angle. I didn't know what to do, I was holding my dead daughter in my arms and the person who I considered my sister was lying dead in front of me. I could hear sirens in the distance and people screaming, I held Jade tighter and closed my eyes trying to block out the noise.

----

One day later

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a bed with a very worried looking Lia sitting next to me.

"Lia."

"Mo, thank god your awake. I was so frightened."

"Where am I?"

"Your at my house, we figured it might be a good idea to have you stay here for awhile."

"I'm so sorry Mo, I was in shock when the police called me."

"The police called you?"

I was confused, why did the police call Lia and why wasn't I home with Jade and Jen? Then it hit me they were in an accident. I tried to remember what had happened but everything was very fuzzy. I sat up and Lia's arms went around me.

"I lost them both didn't I?"

"I'm so sorry Mo, I know how much they both meant to you."

"Did they suffer?"

Lia pulled back from me a little, then took a deep breath.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head and looked at her and she continued.

"From what the police tell me that they died instantaneously."

"Oh God Lia, What am I going to do without them? They were my life."


	13. Grieving

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Grieving

Lia looked up as Lance came through the front door.

"How is she doing?"

"She's awake and in the shower. The plane took off on time?"

"Yes, Lee says he'll call when they get back to Johnny's."

"She doesn't remember anything specifics about the accident Lance. She doesn't remember the EMTs having to pry Jade from her arms."

"Lia you heard the doctor, he said that she might be in shock."

"I know but I'm worried what's going to happen when she starts remembering things."

"When that time comes we'll be there for her."

Lia looked Lance and wondered if he had really changed. The Lance standing in front of her was a totally opposite of the cold heartless one that she had grown up with. She had postponed her flight to California to be with Mo during the wake and funerals. She had wanted to cancel her trip all together but both Lance and Lee had convinced her to play it by ear.

"You really care for her don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I've never met like anyone like her."

----

Morgan

I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. I don't know what I was looking for maybe some sort of change. I got dressed slowly and headed downstairs, I noticed how quiet Lia's house was. I wondered where all of the kids were. I walked into the kitchen and noticed how Lia and Lance stopped talking. I imagine they were talking about me.

"Hey."

I wasn't prepared for what Lance did next. He came over and hugged me before leading me to one of the stools at the breakfast island.

"Sit down Mo. Do you want some tea? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, tea would be great thanks."

I turned in the stool and looked at Lia.

"Where are the kids? It's so quiet without them."

"They went to California with Lee to see Johnny."

"Weren't you supposed to go with them?"

"Yeah, I postponed my flight, so that I could stay here with you."

"Lia, you didn't have to do that."

"Mo, you're the best friend that I have. I know how much Jade meant to you, I couldn't let you go through this alone."

I leaned over and hugged her. I knew that if she wasn't here I would be a mess.

"Thank you Lia. I really appreciate this."

---------

The next few days went by in a blur, Jen's family had decided to bury Jen and Jade together as mother and daughter. I think that hurt me the most even more then them being gone. I wanted to tell the entire world how horrible a mother Jen had been. I spent most of those three days alternating between crying and sleeping. Lia had gotten her doctor to prescribe me some sleeping pills. I had started to have nightmares about the accident; memories that I pushed away in daylight came to haunt me when I closed my eyes.

Two days after we buried Jen and Jade I convinced Lia to go to California to see her brother. She didn't want to leave me at first but Lance promised her he'd keep an eye on me. Lance and I drove her to the airport and saw her off. The ride home felt awkward; I didn't know what to say to Lance, so I just stared out the window.

"So do you want to stop anywhere while we're out Mo?"

I turned and looked at him he had been there for me through everything. Could I be starting to like him? It's been so long since I could focus on a guy without having to worry about how they would except Jade.

"Do you think we can swing by my place?"

"Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"Lance, I'll never be totally ready not to hear Jade calling for me. However, I know I need to get my life back to some state of normalcy."

"Well if you think that you are up to it, then I don't have a problem with going."

"I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner."

"Don't worry about it traffic seems to be moving better in the other direction."

Not another word was spoken as he maneuvered onto the exit ramp so that we could turn around and head towards my apartment.


End file.
